The present invention relates to a microresonator applied to a high-frequency filter for example, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus including a microresonator, typified by a communication device such as a cellular phone.
In recent years, micro resonator elements formed by using semiconductor processes have been known. An example of the resonator elements is disclosed in “High-QVHF micromechanical contour-mode disk resonators”, J. R. Clark, W. -T. Hsu, and C. T. -C. Nguyen, Technical Digest, IEEE Int. Electron Devices Meeting, San Francisco, Calif., Dec. 11-13, 2000, pp. 399-402, for example. The resonator elements have three features: small occupation area, potential for a high Q-value, and capability of integration with other semiconductor devices. It therefore has been studied to apply the resonator elements to a high-frequency filter included in an electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone used in a wireless communication filed. Note that the “Q-value” indicates the performance of a resonant circuit.